


Sniffles and Snuggles

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sickfic, huskerdust, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Husk is sick but doesn’t want to stay in bed. Angel helps persuade him.*Short and sweet. I don't own anything but my writing. I take requests (no guarantees) so ideas are welcome!*
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Sniffles and Snuggles

“It’s just a cold!”

“Babe, last time I checked you had a fever. Just go back to bed. Please?”

Husk paused his grumbling and sneezed. “I’m bored! What am I supposed to do alone in there all day?” About to accept defeat, Husk turned away, only to feel Angel’s slim fingers wrap around his wrist a second later. 

“Who said you would be alone?”

Husk purred, but forced himself to stop. “Absolutely not. You’ll just catch my cold.”

“I promise I won’t be too clingy.” Angel Dust batted his eye lashes with a giggle, and even though Husk knew he was lying through his teeth, there wasn’t much he could go against a gaze like that. 

“Fine.” 

Angel grinned and practically dragged Husk upstairs to their room. Once inside he immediately snuggled into the covers and glued himself to his favorite spot, all four arms tangled around Husk with his head resting on the cat demon’s chest. 

“You said you wouldn’t cuddle me. You’re going to get sick.”

Angel shrugged, and Husk smiled despite himself. “I lied. I don’t think you’re really upset about it either.” Husk huffed, and Angel scooted even closer, walking his fingers over his boyfriend’s collarbone. 

“Did you tell Charlie that you were taking a sick day?”

Husk rolled his eyes and moved one hand down to rest on Angel’s head. “She took one look at me trying to man the desk this morning and told me to rest. But being up here alone is no fun, and I didn’t feel that bad.”

“I suppose that was a little while before I found you hiding in the board room?” Angel shook his head. “I get that it’s boring, but I wish you would take better care of yourself. I know you said you feel okay, but you kinda looked like crap today.”

“Thanks.” Husk mumbled sarcastically. 

“Oh, you know what I meant.” Angel poked Husk in the chest, making his partner grunt. “I know what you meant. I just don’t like looking weak in front of people I guess.”

Angel nodded wordlessly, eyes half-closed. “I’ll never mind if you’re weak,” Angel mumbled sleepily, “Cuz you’re mine.”

This unexpected sweetness from Angel caught Husk briefly off guard, and it came with a surge of affection. The cat demon tightened his arms into a hug and settled further down into the sheets, already tired as well. 

The day passed quickly, and Husk soon recovered.

And guess who got sick from cuddling him? Angel Dust of course. 

But if the spider demon had to say, while curled up in bed, if it had been worth all the cuddles? 

He would say absolutely.


End file.
